


Not Hellhounds, Just Demon Dogs

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 never happened, Background Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Eileen lunged at the blur of fur that whizzed past her, chasing another, smaller monster. Fortunately, despite their rather impressive fangs, these weren’t her usual type of monster, just two dogs entirely too over-excited by a house full of people.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 8





	Not Hellhounds, Just Demon Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [Christmas Tree Fail](https://imgur.com/a/EDsFbAj) for the [Adventdrabbles Community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org).

“Get back here!”

Eileen lunged at the blur of fur that whizzed past her, chasing another, smaller monster. Fortunately, despite their rather impressive fangs, these weren’t her usual type of monster, just two dogs entirely too over-excited by a house full of people.

Patience had come to see what the commotion was, and she grabbed for Miracle with about as much luck as Eileen was having with Saoirse. They raced down the hallway and into the living room, where Sam had recruited just about everyone else to help set up the tree … which was why these two little demons were supposed to be in the upstairs bathroom. 

The thud that reached Eileen’s feet through the floorboards gave her a pretty good idea what to expect when she caught up. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Sam being pinned down by a Christmas tree, Miracle perched on top of it and Saoirse right next to him, both licking his face enthusiastically. Meanwhile, Dean, Donna, Jody, and Alex were taking pictures.

She’d have to ask them to send her a copy.

A chill breeze drew Eileen’s attention to the front door, which was open and framing Claire and Kaia, both lightly dusted with snow.

“What the hell?” Claire asked.

Saoirse lunged for her first, Miracle just behind. Claire made a valiant attempt at keeping them from getting out, but Miracle wriggled out of her grasp and Saoirse practically bowled Kaia over. Claire did a much better job catching her than she had catching Saoirse.

“Sorry,” Claire said. “I’m more used to killing than catching.”

“You closed the gate, right?” Eileen asked as she went over to look past the young women. She saw her answer even before the two nodded at her. The gate was securely closed, and the dogs were running around in the gentle flurry of snow that had sprung up.

No longer worried about that, she turned back to see Dean helping Sam to his feet as Donna and Jody wrangled the tree back into its stand.

“Nice to see where I fall in the priorities,” Sam said with a wry smile as he walked over to her.

“I knew you had it covered,” Eileen said. She reached up to pluck some pine needles out of his hair. “I mean, if they were werewolves, they’d never have gotten the drop on you in the first place.”

Movement to her right drew Eileen’s attention, and she turned to see the two dogs dash back in past the girls, only to stop and shake their fur, sending bits of snow everywhere, and then take off back upstairs.

“Are you okay?” Eileen asked.

“Everything but my pride,” Sam replied. “Next project: figure out how to keep those two away from the tree.”

That, Eileen thought, was going to be a challenge.


End file.
